1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a locking mechanism for securing the cover of a thin-walled box to a box frame. More particularly, the invention pertains to a lock for a ringless electrical meter box.
2. Description of the Prior Art
By way of background, utility companies provide and regulate power usage with the aide of metered fuse devices (meters). The meters allow power to run to individual customers and record the amount of power used by each customer. A typical electrical meter has rear electrical contact prongs that plug into electrical receptacles connected to a current transformer switch located inside a metal meter box that is situated individually or ganged with other meter boxes. In a ringless meter box, the meter is secured within the meter box by a hinged meter box cover having a flanged, circular opening through which the meter protrudes when the box cover is shut. The meter box prevents tampering with the meter and provides a means of disrupting or discontinuing service when necessary, whether for lack of payment by a customer or when service is no longer needed. This is done by removing the meter and covering the opening in the meter box cover, or by rotating the meter such that it does not contact the electrical receptacles, or by placing insulator plugs over the meter's electrical contact prongs. To prevent the reactivation of service by way of a replacement meter or a jumper placed across the meter box electrical receptacles, the meter box needs to be secured by tamper-proof means, such as a lock located on the exterior of the meter box, which prevents opening of the box cover. In addition, because of possible hostile conditions (e.g. dogs, disgruntled customers), service personnel should be able to secure the meter box as quickly as possible. Relatedly, it should be possible to mount the lock at different locations on the meter box even though the box wall profile differs from one location to the other. Presently, a variety of ringless meter box locks are used. Most need to be placed at predetermined positions, or require that a hole be drilled in the meter box. Others require the use of manually adjustable components and/or need keys and tools for installation. These locks are thus relatively time consuming to install. In addition, they may require that a hand be placed within a live box during installation.